runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Mr. Garrison/Archive 1
This is the second archive of Mr. Garrison's talk page. It contains messages from November 21st 2007 until May 14th 2008. This page is archived, so please do not edit it. Welcome Hi Mr. Garrison - and welcome to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! By the way, does your username refer to Mr. Garrison from South Park? Just wondering. Emos Talk to me 20:42, 21 November 2007 (UTC) :Okay! Contact me here if you see any vandalism - I'll know how to handle the vandal. Emos Talk to me 20:47, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Leaders of the Sea Hi Mr. Garrison, I would like to invite you to this wiki's first competition: Leaders of the Sea! All you need to do is enter an article about a navy that complies by the rules (they are on the main page), then create a link to it from the main page. You have until February 1st to enter a article. If you win, the page will be exhibited on the front page and the heading bar for a month! Hope you join! --Fegaxeyl 07:51, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Time Fractures I'm ok with you writing one (or more) episodes of Time Fractures. But first of all, know the rules of episode writing (on the article), and the good guys must be the Gielinor Defender Group (GDG). If you need help on episode writing talk to me (btw, when writing an episode, you must see the layout on the example, Death by Dragon.) Arnie 09:48, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Ok, but i am writing the finale for season 3. Arnie 15:08, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Here's a pat on the back for making Template:Created by. It's the first step toward a more liberal wikia. --Yunzhong Hou 17:29, 2 February 2008 (UTC) Morytania I can write an episode? Working titles include "The Spore", or "Beast". It will feature an alien spore crash landing in Mort Myre, and the Vampyres get involved with it. Arnie 15:13, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Hmm... I'm looking through some old horror movies, and I have a new idea. What if the people are plagued by the ghost of a familiar face and an insane mass murderer? Please reply to say if i can write an episode about this. Arnie 17:22, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :Its basically two plots in one story. The ghost of Dirth's dead brother haunts him for desertion and warns him of another troublesome spirit. This spirit is the mass murderer. The murderer is from the time before Morytania was invaded by vampyres. The insane ghost is on a killing spree, and it must be stopped. Anyway, murderers are nearly always the key to horror movies, like Nightmare on Elm Street, or Friday the 13th. That was my IP editing that btw, i couldn't be bothered to log in at the time. Arnie 09:39, 10 February 2008 (UTC) The ghost (Dirth's brother) turns out to be the murderer, and goes mad with power. Arnie 09:18, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Hi. I'm Yunzhong Hou. I've launched a brand-new conworld that attempts to use a new set of rights based on the Creative Commons License and 'declares void' the GNU license, so that (supposedly) whatever you submit within that project is safer. There are as of yet no rules regarding now it must develop, so you have the opportunity to give it a sense of direction to begin with as well as incorporate the content from any conworlds you might have already created. I'm trying to get others involved in this project as well. Join, and together we can have a new, better beginning. It's at this page, the new license is here. You can leave me messages here. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 03:06, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Conworlding Due to recent complaints that the license here is too complicated, I've created a short summary of it here. Hope this clarifies problems. Although Idea hasn't launched yet, we are making a list of all people who might be interested in contributing to the project. If there are at least 5, Central might consider making a site just for us, so if you want to conworld, please add your signature here. Also, we might be assigning development leadership positions to those who express interest. Development leaders will be in charge of everything related to their assigned aspect of conworlding, ie. government, economy, geography, etc. Also, considering Idea's nascent status, voting discussion is taking place on several critical issues. Please visit this page to voice your opinion on the matters. For those who are wondering, you don't need to get permission from anyone to join in. It's an all-new project I initiated, and everyone is allowed to participate freely in a democratic environment. Even if you are currently working on another project, I strongly encourage you to sign up because you might find it interesting later on. Cheers, Yunzhong Hou 14:56, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Awards Here are your prizes: You may put them in your user page. 15:21, 10 February 2008 (UTC) What if...? Mr. Garrison, Would you like to take part in the Alternative History I have created, What if...? It is about a different timeline where Zamorak won the God Wars, and you can add some of the changes that took place afterwards. There are a few rules - just look at the page. The link to the page is here. Hope to see you there! --Fegaxeyl 20:34, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :More as articles - I'm intending to make this a big project on the wiki. Who knows - if we get a large enough universe to this project I might even consider making a roleplay set solely within the What if...? universe! :So, to answer your question, articles, not stories. --Fegaxeyl 20:56, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hopefully I will make a series of Alternate Histories, but before I make any I want to make sure it is a success using What if...? as a pilot scenario. --Fegaxeyl 09:18, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::Just been looking through the stuff you put up. It's great, but remember - it has to fit in with the premise of Zamorak winning the God Wars. --Fegaxeyl 09:20, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Personally, I think we should just have Zamorak winning the God Wars and then the world remains solely under Zamorakian control - for this timeline. If it is a success, then we can have different timelines, for instance your ideas, but for now lets just have What if...? stick with the subject: Zamorak Rules OK. --Fegaxeyl 12:31, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::I suppose you could change Lumbridge (that'll easily go) and figure out some way to transfer the other two into the Zamorak Rules OK timeline. (I like that name.) I'm not sure how you could change the Asgarnian Civil War but you could just call Lower Asgarnia an administrative province and list the troops stationed there etc. (those are only examples - what you do do is up to you). --Fegaxeyl 12:44, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::Sure, ok. --Fegaxeyl 13:00, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::I promise I will one day, but at the moment I'm probably going to be working a bit more on What if...? --Fegaxeyl 16:09, 22 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::By all means, yes! I was thinking of making Varrock "New Zamoria" - the terrifying seat of Zamorak's power! Or maybe I could create a secret island with hundreds of layers of dungeons! Or... well, you get the idea. The whole idea of What if...? is that the world is substantially different, not just slightly different. Got that? Excellent! --Fegaxeyl 17:29, 22 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Deinoscorpio I was actually thinking about Deinoscorpio being a recurring character, but a minor one. Then, maybe in a later series the Deinoscorpio will be a main villain and be a worse threat than Drakan. Just some info about Deinoscorpio; *It is sentient *There is only one Deinoscorpio *It sounds alien, but its routes trace back to the first age *For some reason it seems to be spying on the villagers BTW, in The Drakan Effect, would it be alright if Drakan made a reference to Apoca Lypse? He could respect the killer a little because of his famous murders. Sorry for editing on an IP, because i am too lazy to log in (its get annoying having to do it 24/7). 212.32.66.142 20:02, 22 February 2008 (UTC) :Ok then, it could make a major appearance towards the end of volume two. Deinoscorpio isn't invincible, buts its tough hide is enough to break most metals. I was also thinking that the finale of volume two could involve the Deinoscorpio attacking Meiyerditch, smashing walls and wreaking havoc. But for now, would it be alright if i made tiny references to the Deinoscorpio in already written episodes? Because if Morytania was made a TV serial, the Deinoscorpio would make fans speculate about it, leading to a massive surprise for them later in the series. Arnie 10:01, 23 February 2008 (UTC) I don't mind writing episode 7, but i don't have any fresh ideas atm. Could you suggest some? Arnie 12:07, 23 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Episode 7 I thought of an idea for episode 7, its called Operation Necrosis. Its when the villagers find some disturbing objects beneath the ground, and find some powerful black magic. But then the magic gets out of control, and starts possessing people. Can i do this idea? Arnie 16:18, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :At the end of Operation Necrosis, i have planned that it leads straight into the last shanty, as if it is a two-parter. In Operation Necrosis, a shadow bolt hits Meiyerditch and makes a hole in the wall, which could be a background reason to The Last Shanty. Arnie 20:27, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Ok then. But please read the latest part i added to Operation Necrosis - its the most action paced and exciting episode so far. Arnie 17:52, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Two Worlds Sure! Write up a few - but let's just work on the first few (3-5) of season 1 to start of with. --Fegaxeyl 17:48, 25 February 2008 (UTC) RE: A Question Mr. Garrison, I would recommend you ask some of the others who have created RPs such as Chia or Evil Dude. Can I just say that though you have a good idea, putting it in four parts may be too long - the Rise of Angeror was a trilogy and it wore me out to the point where I only wrote two or three chapters in the last one. --Fegaxeyl 19:23, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Don't worry, the Deinoscorpio won't talk (lol) and it will be the only element in Morytania in that Two Worlds episode. I won't mention any events of Morytania or characters, just the creature purely. Anyway, we hadn't thought about when the setting of Morytania is. How about before Time Fractures, because there's one of time fractures episode featuring Lord Drakan. How about the year 183, during the events of the Revenge of the Alone Ones? If you read the role-play, Morytania isn't involved whatsoever. Reply ASAP. BTW, reading the message above, you can make your own role-play without prior consent. Arnie 19:29, 25 February 2008 (UTC) RE: An idea for a role play... To start a role-play, you should do the following: *Think of the plot (done) *Think of the title (done) *Make start making the article *Add " " to the bottom of the page and " " to the top. Remember not to confuse them. Though they are one character apart in name, they're different in use. *It helps to have a subsection for players to sign, a force deployment subsection (or whatever you would want to call it), a subsection for rules, a subsection for a short summary of the plot, and the subsection for the actual role-play. 20:24, 25 February 2008 (UTC) A precise date I suggest looking at the Timeline, because it will help you pinpoint a precise date for Morytania. I have currently placed Morytania series in the unknown date category. But you should keep the Morytania series in the Fifth Age, because that age is not too technological or primitive, if you get what i mean. Arnie 16:39, 27 February 2008 (UTC) RE: Squids How about the squids being dicsovered, but their ship disappears under the sea and John's crew are left to speculate about them Arnie 17:52, 29 February 2008 (UTC) RE:VttEotW That'd be a fun thing to do. I haven't even written my first chapter though... I better do that. 11:01, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Did your party go west past Oo'glog? I haven't been completely with it in this role-play. 11:12, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Adamant Dragon I just want to let you know, dragons aren't in the format of being both words capitalized, i.e. Abc Abc is not the format, it's first word capital, second lowercase. i.e. Abc abc 20px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 21:29, 1 March 2008 (UTC) Entrana-Asthalin War Dear Mr, Garrison, You have been personally invited to join yet another Role-play at this wiki! The plot is that Entrana has been hiding a secret arsenal beneath the volcano on Karamja and Asgarnia and Misthalin have found out. This is my first RP, so don't expect a great one. So, if you're ready, click here to get started! Best wishes, 20px 9potterfan17pxI hate it when people make you read this just to waste time, I mean, it just goes on, and, on... 21:40, 2 March 2008 (UTC) Morytania episodes Why did you take everything away from those Morytania episodes except the plot? I only undid MitM, but i wanted your opinion first. It looks much better with the infobox and such. Arnie 15:36, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :Transferring it all where? I didnt understand the las sentence. Arnie 17:49, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Can I save the last two episodes of Vol. 2 for the Deinoscorpio's major appearance? Main villains should always appear in finales. Also in episode of vol 2, i might add small references or mentions to the Deinoscorpio, to keep that story arc going. Arnie 15:33, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Btw, below is a spoiler of some ideas of mine. Highlight if you want to read; Arnie 15:45, 6 March 2008 (UTC) Ok, I don't mind co-writing. Just to clarify some things; 1) the pterodactyl-type creature is summoned by the Wanderer in Operation Necrosis. It is revealed in a future episode to be a (sentient) double agent for the Deinoscorpio. 2) The Deinoscorpio is in cahoots with a strange, one of a kind very powerful being. Its an individual, not a species. Arnie 17:30, 6 March 2008 (UTC) :The brawl between Deinoscorpio and Theristika happens in Vol 2's finale. But how could you link it with the vamps? The Deinoscorpio attacks Meiyerditch in the same episode (as I said earlier on) and the Theristika would simply treat Vampyres as a foreign delicacy. Arnie 10:09, 8 March 2008 (UTC) The Shadow is the confirmed master of Deinoscorpio. It marks its first appearance at the end of Operation Necrosis. Also in Vol 2 in episode i write, The Shadow will be recurring but won't have a major part in Vol 2. It may only be a major villain in Vol 3 (if there is one). Arnie 16:30, 11 March 2008 (UTC) RE:VttEotW Sure. 16:39, 8 March 2008 (UTC)~ Gielinor Beastiary Mr. Garrison, your article Nokilychin has won Most Referenced and Best Predator awards in GB! Your certificate will be given later. Arnie 12:36, 9 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Showdowns A showdown in VttEotW? Ok, if Fegaxeyl is ok with it. Also, The Shadow isn't linked with Zaros, or with any other powerful being. It is on its own agenda, for reasons you will find out in vol 2 or 3. Arnie 15:14, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Well it is a strange transcendental being from before time so i would say yes. I know aliens are scifi, but in Morytania aliens and the Shadow's origins don't have to be mentioned. And besides, alien is anything non-human, so wouldn't that make Vampyres, shades and ghasts sorta alien? 62.164.245.186 17:51, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Could you give me a couple of spoilers for The Last Shantay? Does it involve Drakan, or is it just a load of drums being played on a continuous loop by a gorilla for a Cadbury advert? (I'm joking about the drum bit). Maybe you could give some spoilers for vol 2, because i cant wait, and I'm enjoying Morytania a lot. Arnie 19:00, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Wow nice plan. I agree with it. In the meantime I have to finish off some Time Fractures.... Arnie 10:19, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I was thinking of an episode in vol 3 where the Shadow regains his shadow titan form and is eventually defeated. An alternate way for the Shadow to gain even more powerful was the Necrosis book. Deinoscorpio failed to get the book in Operation Necrosis, and that was a huge set-back for The Shadow. Arnie 15:57, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Questions Oh yea, the three episodes Im writing in vol 2 have been renamed to Descent into Darkness (ep. 2), Danger Below (ep. 5) and Melee of the Titans (ep. 10). Forget the question earlier, i looked back through my talk page. Arnie 20:32, 17 March 2008 (UTC) Two Worlds jolt Hey there, Two Worlds still has plenty of room for improvement! I thought that you might want to get over there and do a little work (but I'm not pushing you around, in case you interpret this message that way). --Fegaxeyl 15:38, 24 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Stuff John Redson can sign up to Torchwood, but VttEotW might not be over. If you are want to make a mini-series about Gielinor's Torchwood, you could partner up with me and call it Torchwood Gielinor. About Morytania, I have planned an episode for vol 3. It revolves around The Shadow, and it becomes a "shadow titan" and towers over Morytania, like Abaddon in Torchwood's End of Days. In the end of the episode, The Shadow is killed in a similar fashion. Arnie 09:51, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Schedule Mr. Garrison, I've just been informed you and the Evil Dude are planning to work on a Torchwood series. If so, does this mean the second part of Voyage will be undergone, or will it be cancelled so we have time to finish our other articles on TF, TW and Mory? --Fegaxeyl 19:57, 25 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Descent into Darkness Don't worry, I always planned for Dirth's and Tamron's memories to be wiped out by the Wanderer. I will either finish the story today or tomorrow, so read on then (spoiler; the three get hypnotized anyway by The Shadow, but the Wanderer uses willpower to get out of the trance). Sorry for not logging in. 212.32.96.130 17:41, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, Im sorry I was in a bit of a rush earlier. I'll extend the story if you want. Arnie 17:29, 31 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Continuity Huh? I don't understand. Could you explain in more detail? 23:34, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :So, a specific metaphorical universe? 03:39, 30 March 2008 (UTC) RE:Morytania Even though I don't have many things going on at the moment, it is simply because I have run out of ideas! I won't write Morytania, because I need to finish Gelucia and some other articles, as well as getting back into RS-VEW. Thanks, Failed is a man who has lost his inspiration, Unknown :Btw, The Shadow, Deinoscorpio and Theristika exist in the Runiverse (the wiki's main continuity line). Them three also exist in the Morytania continuity, so naturally those three beings exist in two timelines. Same for the Necrosis magic. Arnie 11:09, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the invitation, but I cannot, as you said, I haven't got the time, and i'm not good inspiring horror to other people. I really appreciate you took me in account. 18:29, 30 March 2008 (UTC) Voyage sequel Mr Garrison, What will the next Voyage be called? If I may suggest some: *Voyage to the End of the Planet *Voyage into the Unknown *Voyage to the Undiscovered Lands *Voyage to the Unknown Realms Tell me if you like any. Or if you don't and already have a name. Either way, I'm fine. --Fegaxeyl 09:38, 31 March 2008 (UTC) Torchwood Gielinor Is John Redson going to be a main character in Torchwood Gielinor? Also, I have planned my episodes for season 1. You can fill in the gaps, for any episodes you have planned. Arnie 17:32, 3 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Partners in Crime What? The Deinoscorpio takes pills and turn into little Adiposes, then the Shadow claims to be their nanny, while the Wanderer starts to sprout little Adiposes as well? Just joking. But ok, I will expand DiD. Arnie 19:35, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :I thought Exit Wounds wasn't as good as last year's finale. Anyway, I've heard of people turning into vampyres when bitten by one, but Vampyres don't possess people. That's the job for ghosts, trapped demons and pieces of skin stuck to a picture frame. How about a short battle in DiD? Some swamp vampyres attack Deinoscorpio, but lose? Arnie 19:51, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Morytania offer Mr. Garrison, Thanks for the offer, but to be honest I wouldn't really like to add an episode. No offence, but Morytania is simply not my thing - although I do like to write, I prefer horror in stories but not stories of horror, see what I mean? So thanks, you gave me a generous offer, but I'm afraid to say Morytania is simply not my thing. I'm sticking with TF and TW as they are action-themed, and more my kind of genre. Once again, thanks but sorry. --Fegaxeyl 15:45, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Two Worlds is just one of many TF spinoffs, it was just the first major one. As said if you look at the DVD part, there is a disk that contains information on spinoff series that did come out and others that never saw the light. --Fegaxeyl 16:33, 7 April 2008 (UTC) New Mory idea! I've just started an episode of Morytania. Just read the info below, and tell me what you think. :A werewolf from Canifis wanders into the Mort Myre swamp, smelling human blood that traces to Burgh de Rott. He looks like a human man at the time. He comes to the gates, and the villagers mistake him for a lost human. Only the Wanderer knows the true identity of the man, but matters complicate as the full moon rises... The episode is called Wolf in Man's Clothing. If you don't like the start, tell me - I'm open to constructive criticism *cough* Arnie 14:09, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :I like spoilers. But they might not be true; a year ago, some rumors said the Rani would return in Partners in Crime. This turned out false. Anyway, what are you planning to do at the end of Danger Below? You never said what it was. Arnie 11:54, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Oh wait, I've just seen the spoilers. I wonder how they return though, they should be trapped be in the void... Arnie 12:07, 12 April 2008 (UTC) TF story arc For Time Fractures, there ought to be a story arc that goes through all 3 seasons until Paradox Ultima. And that arc will be Angeror, as he makes an appearance in that very last episode. Maybe in your stories, you could slip in references to Angeror, or maybe allude to him (e.g. mention chaos, anger or even time). Arnie 14:41, 16 April 2008 (UTC) New TW episode Mr. Garrison, Nice - no - great plot idea! And it leaves room for some good character development on Cratus's part. One question however - does it tie in with the rest of the Two Worlds overall plotline? Cause although it's a great idea, and I'd love to see it, it needs some reference - maybe just an opening sequence, or some random involvement, to Zell and the HuCDomFor - anything as long as there's something. As a suggestion, you could have it so that the anomaly is caused by the discharge of a small battle between the GDG and Zell.-- Fegaxeyl 17:35, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Stranded Mr. Garrison, Great! Always looking out for more plot development - something which I would like to participate in. Yeah, go ahead, pull out all the stops, go for it. Love the idea. Unfortunately, I've never seen Ashes to Ashes and - er - the other one, but I think I get the idea. One question though - how will they get stuck in the 4th age? --Fegaxeyl 18:40, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Cool! One thing though - I was intending for Drauss and Kairie to be married in the second season finale of TW. How about expecting their first child instead? --Fegaxeyl 20:07, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::At last! Yes! I know that the GDG - and most of the roleplays - were formed from TV alien encounters, but I must admit this is the RuneScape fan fiction wiki and not the Ultra-Mega-Psycho-Crossover fan fiction wiki. I just get kinda annoyed with Slitheen and Daleks stomping through our carefully planned universes. So yes, slap down a giant "no-crossover" sticker on Stranded when it comes out. Oh, and we'll see what happens with Warriors in Arms regarding release date - it still needs a bit more work and developing on Chia's and my part. By the way, will you read it? --Fegaxeyl 15:29, 18 April 2008 (UTC) RE: Story arcs If you see my edits of other TF stories earlier, you can see the type of story arc that is being created. Anyway, Paradox Ultima (PU) is the ultimate finale, as all monsters and enemies return. A time meddler among the GDG causes the ultimate "dent" in the vortex, and it directly links to the minds of the GDG, causing old enemies to return, dead or alive. The situation is later restored, but I'm not spoiling the ending yet... Arnie 19:32, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :I've just totally revamped the Time Fractures and Two Worlds pages. And I've just finished another TF story, and I will finish a story a day, so I could be finished by the end of the week. Arnie 16:26, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Funny you should say that. Putting Sir Amik in ruins the continuity of Battle of Asgarnia and From Karda Nui with Hate, unless you change it to Sir Amik II. Arnie 14:09, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Torchwood Gielinor Either next week (or the week after) all TF stories must be finished. And also, soon after the TF stories are done Torchwood Gielinor shall "premiere". There are a few spaces for more episodes left, and perhaps you should fill them in with episode ideas (I asked Fegaxeyl if he wanted to write for it, but he said no). Arnie 20:28, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :Thats a great idea. Use it. Arnie 20:53, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Hurrah! Yay! You've finally put in evidence of the Drauss-Kairie love story in one of the stories! Brilliant! If there are any other ways you can add them, that would be great too... thanks! --Fegaxeyl 07:17, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks, but no thanks Erm, I think you'll be the first to know, I'm gonna be on temporary leave due to school and other stuff. I might make a few occasional visits to RFFW, but only I think to judge PTTC (which I might get round to doing tommorrow. RE: Invitation I'll try to join. 22:09, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, I've just been thinking, and I suppose that until the next RP Bruce Brysworth is sitting around doing nothing... perhaps a bit of activity with a new partner, Henry Vill (can you work out the pun? If so, tell me!) will liven things up a bit. Yeah, I'll join, if or hopefully when I get round to planning and writing it. Fegaxeyl 15:06, 21 April 2008 (UTC) I have an idea for an episode. Some scenes are similar to Indiana Jones. Its about an adventurer who has a money crisis, and searches for lost relics to reclaim his house. It features giant spiders, Varrock Sewers and a Zamorakian clan. Arnie 16:21, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Next Voyage Mr. Garrison, When will the follow-up to VEW be? And it will be set in the north, right? Hope so - me cannot wait! --Fegaxeyl 15:02, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Some things Mr. Garrison, Yes, this will be Bruce Brysworth from the Runiverse, but either before his encounter with the GDG or between Voyage I and Voyage II. He didn't get much important GDG technology at all (if any) and didn't have much access to the large technology banks. And yes, you were right with Henry VIII! Give yourself a gold sticker. Now, here's a funny request - when Stranded comes out, may I write the first half of the first episode? If you say no then I will not pester you at all - it is, after all, your series. But it is my GDG, and I think I can come up with some neat plot devices that causes the turmoil in the series. By the way, when I say "first half" I mean up to the anomaly disaster - if this is supposed to be at the end or not you'll have to tell me. And if you don't want me writing it but would like some of my ideas, I'll be happy to give them to you. I also have an interesting episode floating about where Drauss and Cratus visit the early Crate Archipelago to either some problem or a shocking discovery. Whatever. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'm open to any comments you have. Your ongoing pal and colleague, --Fegaxeyl 15:55, 22 April 2008 (UTC) So this is going to be a sort of parallel universe? Or the "original" universe? Anyhoo, I will gladly accept your offer of co-writing the finale. But about that thing in saying that you want to write two - what, are you assuming that I'm going to be writing almost the entire series? I'm not insulted, just surprised - you saw how modest I was with the amount of TF episodes (a dismal count) and I'm leaving plenty of room in TW - us three Runiversians (nice name) are good together, but I would like a few other people - at the very least, ToaBionicle. But if he doesn't want to join in, that's okay. I'd just like to see lots of episodes as I probably won't start season 2 until it's all filled up. By the way, I gave the Evil Dude an idea that's too long to repeat here - why not check out his page and read my latest message to get the picture (ooh! unexpected pun). --Fegaxeyl 16:19, 22 April 2008 (UTC) About Gielinor I would like to, but if I do, I won't make too many chapters, I think it's a nice idea, I'll enjoy to collaborate. 23:08, 25 April 2008 (UTC) VEW II When do you expect Vew II to start? TG Im going to write the pilot episode of Torchwood Gielinor tomorrow (bank holiday monday). After that, you can start writing. Arnie 13:20, 4 May 2008 (UTC) RE: The Longest March Mr. Garrison, My theory is that the Grand Exchange for practical reasons in the real Gielinor would need several stations as well as the one in Varrock. Therefore it would of course require a central command point to allow the distribution of all the goods (I would imagine it as a huge teleport relay network where goods are dispatched to special points which are then redistributed to the desired Grand Exchange, thanks to the power of magic). And yes this goes against the current RuneScape, of course, but then Gielinor would have to be set in a point of time to allow the market slump by which point I would imagine there would be this Grand Exchange system in place. Ok? Great! --Fegaxeyl 19:29, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Well, not exactly, because all the items are of course put there by the traders. But you're right in the sense that the items would be kept there until a buyer wants them, so the item is teleported and the money is transferred to the original sender. I will be putting Bruce in later of course, but I have a bit of a problem right now - my computer's messing around and making me type slower and more error-prone the longer the article becomes. I can easily rectify this by using, say Microsoft Word and copying that to the wiki, but it'll take a bit longer unfortunately. Nevertheless, I will not stop adding! --Fegaxeyl 07:16, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Yanille story arc Jake hasn't got any rune, he uses his book to cast the spell, but I would like to get in that story arc, so I would like you to explain it to me, when you do, I'll tell you my ideas to make him enter in the story. 01:16, 5 May 2008 (UTC) :Jake's plan was going to the Void Knight's outpost and charge the Balance book (He actually didn't stole it, it's his)with the charges of the Fist of Guthix, maybe in his road to some place he could find a Wizard that asks for his help, he then gets teleported there and he agrees to travel with Veedi to get runes, or he goes and slays some giants, or something like that, just giving ideas, I wouldn't like to kill the wizards, I want actually to help. : 21:04, 6 May 2008 (UTC) If you want, you can make Jake "steal" the wizards and then we can say that he was just saving them from the ogres, but please answer soon because I want to start my new chapter soon, I really liked Gielinor! 21:41, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Role-Plays Erm... I saw your idea on Fegaxeyl's talk page and I'd just like to say that I'' can't do that (''I being in italics because I do not represent the opinions of others). I have planned an entire role-play's worth of content with The Assassin and Gang, this time slightly more comedic and revealing. So, er, just mentioning, ToaBionicle 19:54, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Gielinor I just finished my first story, which has opened up some mysteries which will be solved in my future stories. But anyway, you said somewhere Gielinor is based on Heroes. I sometimes watch it, but I'm not a true fan. Does this mean all main characters in the series will have to meet up in the finale? Could you also tell me why Gielinor is going down (financially)? Arnie 16:09, 7 May 2008 (UTC) VEW 2 idea Bah-da-bup-dah! Wah? I'm not quite sure what you mean. Will it have the same characters from VEW 1? You sort of lost me there. Could you please extend the description so I understand? Thanks! --Fegaxeyl 15:03, 8 May 2008 (UTC) :Ah, I understand now. And as for that graphic makeover - mama mia! I can't wait till it's out! Looks a bit World of Warcrafty, though, don't you think? --Fegaxeyl 18:00, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Two Worlds update Attention! Season two of Two Worlds will be released any day now! Expect gigantic battles between Gielinor and Zell's empire! New allies on both sides make the situation only the worse! And ultra-evolved Future Horrors plaguing Gielinor with shapeshifting capabilities and a symbiotic and deadly relationship with the Deathworms! And did someone mention super-powerful killer weapons? All coming soon! And if you don't think you'll have enough room for all this action, simply tell me you'd prefer 20 episodes instead of 15! Enjoy! --Fegaxeyl 18:39, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Gielinor Can I write an episode? I was going to write something about the Grand Tree economic problems, but seeing as you already have, I have come up with a different synopsis. What if I wrote an episode with my character Dancus Frumac? I know that he is the lead character hero of Avarrocka 177, but I swear not to make any reference to my series except maybe something like: "Hey, I survived 177, and as far as I can tell, this is nowhere near as worse." This would make sense considering your series takes place 8 years after mine. However, I will not spoil the story to you, Mr Garrison! Anywhom, here's what I was thinking. Just like Tony's, Dancus' house is getting repo'ed, even though he has had (oops, plot detail!) a well paying job at the RuneScape Bank Company headquarters, housed in the East Bank of Varrock. He was paying all his taxes and mortgage and stuff, but for some reason, the King repossessed his digs. Could King Roald be hoarding gold? What do you think? Message me ASAP! PS: I wanted to call it "The Hoarding Hordes." 20:44, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :I see the conflict here. Hmm, I'll just have Dancus make no references, and simply be 8 years older than he is in Avarrocka 177, but I kept some of his qualities, such as his selflessness and ability to see future events. I'll start writing "the Hoarding Hordes", but if you see anything that could be, kinda, referencing, just message me. PS: I have no intention to associate Avarrocka 177 with Gielinor. 19:56, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Interesting....that's a cool plot twist....hmm....what if I had Dancus go to the palace in Varrock, open the library door, but find the place to be stuffed with gold and the dead bodies of anyone in Varrock associated with the GX/bank...including one he loves...but then picks up a coin, and sees a Kandarian symbol on it...thus driving him to go to Ardougne? . 21:00, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, just a comedic absurdity. Tony will go to Ardougne before the finale, but since you've added more episode spaces, he should have a couple more. Here's some spoilers; Farrell becomes a main character in Facing the Facts, he was last seen in Fear of the Red Mist and will have a minor cameo in The Socialist Stratagem. He and Darako will be heading to Ardougne with Tony in a later story. The talking lobster will also become a main character, and join my characters as they go to Ardougne. A TzHaar will also join them. Oh yea, i nearly forgot. Will the writers of previous Gielinor stories help write bits of the finale, or will you write it yourself? 18:07, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks for voting! Mr. Garrison, Thanks for voting for me! Here's a little something to say thanks (after all, a picture is worth a thousand words!) Anyway, I'm very grateful of your support in my becoming an admin (should I pass or not), and I hope that you will continue to support me throughout all the rest of my wacky schemes! --Fegaxeyl 16:23, 13 May 2008 (UTC) P.S. Regarding VEW2 and all the current projects: Bring on VEW2! We can just stick all the other thing on hiatus - and, after all, it's not as if while VEW2 is running we can't work on the other projects. P.S.S. Oh, and wandering about what my plot will include? I'll say little, except for this: aided by a mysterious race of ice-dwelling dragons Bruce Brysworth must seek out the doubly mysterious Orb of Enlightenment... Jake and Gielinor I wanted to ask if I could write the parts of your Yanille chapters where Jake appears, I’ve already planned an explanation of how Jake got near Yanille, please respond as soon as possible as I want to start writing again, you just tell me what to do and I will do it. P.D. Please archive your page, I had to do this on Word before copying it to the Wiki, the edit page got VERY laggy… 01:11, 15 May 2008 (UTC)